Crossover Chronicle Final Part
''DISCLAIMER: Please read... This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is 'ALL RP' (''Role Play) and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there are actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends and have discussed their storylines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "RP, BTW." ― The Community PRELUDE This is a continuation of and seventh part of an ongoing documentation of a major narrative set within the VR world. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the Neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... (this prelude is for those who were unable to catch the streams/videos.) The events as followed... To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. This is a continuation of an RP event, basically this is the final chapter. Spoilers if you have not read the earlier pages. To catch up on the events, please read: *Crossover Chronicle Part 1 *Crossover Chronicle Part 2 *Crossover Chronicle Part 3 *Crossover Chronicle Part 4 *Crossover Chronicle Part 5 *Crossover Chronicle Part 6 *Crossover Chronicle Part 7 Subject to Change Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Also plans on including the events from Chipz and Joey's POV will be added to their respective episode guides. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. If you see grammar mistakes, please remember, I've been working on this for almost 12 days now, with ony 7 hours of sleep through the whole time. UPDATE: Now both wrists are making horrible crunching sounds. Don't forget... Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. This is it! The final Chapter! The Final Entry (OH BOY, FINALLY. Sorry, if you want things from Chipz side, we have Stealth's Transcripts. For Joey's side, we're gonna link his videos. I'm mainly focusing on Zentreya and KimplE this time.) KimplE, Cycles, and Keys Retrieving Lanfear KimplE suddenly appeared in the Singularity, walking up to Lanfear. The Kittybot informed the Neko Sibling that it was time to be brought back into the Cycle. The wise KittyBot dropped Lanfear, and Oathmeal, into the NieR Automata Flower Field. After the siblings left, KimplE confronted her father, asking if 'This was it.' She wandered around, finally deciding it was time for Chipz's test, wondering if he was ready before she traveled to meet him and SciFri (as Book, who APPARENTLY REPLACED CANTUS). Archives of Legend KimplE joined off SciFri, finding Mimika and Chipz, looking vastly different than what he usually did, along with a new entity named Book. "I hope you are ready." KimplE simply put, to which Chipz responded he was. The two left to KimplE's Archives of the Cycles, with Book being instructed to take care of them (Stealing Cantus' job.) The Test Chipz entered the Hall of Cycles, expressing how he wasn't having good memories of this place. Instructing Amika to the side, KimplE warped near to the door to the next cycle, coldly stating she hopes Chipz is ready. After informing KimplE he didn't think it'd come to this, KimplE simply stated he could start when ever he likes. Drawing his new spear, Chipz got ready. With a simple stab, KimplE exploded as the essence of time(?) flooded the floor. The Mad Time Guardian now giggled from beyond, as Chipz got prepared. As KimplE rose from the floor, shooting projectiles at Chipz, the fading vampire tried to talk sense into her, saying she was 'going about this the wrong way'. Trying to explain that being a Guardian isn't about power, with KimplE coldly stating it's not what is to be judged. Chipz brought up it was heart to win this test, with the Mad Cat Bot stating she doesn't think so. As they spoke, KimplE continued her attacks on Chipz, with him dodging. Chipz tried to explain that he thought KimplE changed, becoming cold hearted. The talk between blows continued, Chipz wanting to become the Guardian to seemingly replace KimplE. Kitty Down KimplE, taking a fatal blow, fell to the ground, Chipz taking her weapon from her, as the robot panted. Portals showing multiple cycles slowly appeared, as KimplE, now in a vibrant white, placing her hand on Chipz head, saying it doesn't matter, as it won't last long. "That book still remains stopped." Chipz panicked, asking her to check the book. KimplE deeply apologized. "I did everything I was supposed to..." Chipz coughed. KimplE reminded him that things sometimes don't go as they want them to. Chipz, asking for one more thing, wanted Lanfear and Oathmeal to be protected, and wanted Joey to become their Guardians. "This will be the contract bound by blood..." And with Chipz giving up what little blood he had left, the contract was sealed. Lanfear enters The neko suddenly rushed toward Chipz, who claimed he goofed up 'big time'. Chipz stated he was probably never going to see Lanfear anymore, as the sobbing Neko hugged him. "Sorry..." Chipz sadly put. "We must open the next cycle..." KimplE stated. Lanfear asked the wise Guardian if he could be saved, and that she'd do anything, pay any price. KimplE stated the only thing she could do was open the next cycle. Lanfear asked if this would save him, or at least a version of him. KimplE said she didn't know, but it was worth a shot. Opening the next Cycle KimplE, guiding Oathmeal and Lanfear to the next Cycle's door, stating they were running out of time. "I said I would protect you." Lanfear wrote to Chipz, as he continued to fade, stating that it was his job to protect her. "It is time." KimplE stated, her voice reverberating. Lanfear asked who the Guardian is, getting information that he will be passed on to the next cycle. "Should we speak to him and explain?" Lanfear asked, concerned. KimplE simply put they don't have time. The neko asked 'Please' and that she wished to say goodbye. "Maybe he will know who is the guardian." KimplE looked at Chipz. "She wants to speak to the Guardian before she goes." KimplE explained to Chipz. "Let her." Chipz smiled. The Next Guardian As Oathmeal, Mimika and Lanfear tried to sooth the dying Chipz, KimplE summoned the next Guardian. Joey Bagels suddenly appeared, confused. "You're going to be a guardian for Lanfear, for the next Cycle." "....A WHAT!?" Joey asked, completely confused. KimplE tried to explain to Joey what was happening, Joey showed concern over Chipz, actually running to his side, asking if he was OK. "Is this a joke? You're telling me he's dying?" Joey was concerned, scared, and confused about this whole thing, offering to find the best doctor to help Chipz, before he was changed back to the Guardian talk. KimplE went on to explain his role, as Chipz came to Joey, saying he's sorry for everything, and have Joey take care of her, like he always did. Joey, in tears, apologized to Chipz. "But what happens to him?" "We're going to the next Cycle." KimplE explained. Joey showed more concern over Chipz, not wanting his rival to be gone. The two embraced, as Joey tried to wrap his head around this whole thing. Explaining... Joey seemed concerned about everyone losing their memories, but KimplE tried to reassure him (all while Chipz slowly slumped.). Joey tried to get everyone to calm down. "What about Zentreya? Does she not remember?" Lanfear sadly nodded. "There is nothing to really worry about. Things that happen will happen." KimplE explained. Joey was more concerned over Chipz's safety at this point, before rushing off to talk to Zentreya, at Chipz encouragement. (And giving Oathmeal a panicked hi.) As he ran off, trying to comprehend EVERYTHING, Lanfear walked Chipz to a stone, as he slumped onto it, sitting down. The fading Vampire apologized saying he caused this all, as KimplE noted things are collapsing, how she can only hold so much. (Observer Lamango went to Zentreya's POV at this point.) Zentreya's POV Please Joey rushed desperately into Zentreya's world, panicking. "Let's...lets go..." Joey ushered her into the cosmic room. Zen was a bit confused. "First...Um... " He held her hands. "I um... Every time I see you I'm confused." The Mafioso explained, saying this wasn't fair. He wanted a hug, holding Zen close to him. The Red Devil seemed even more confused. Joey was in tears, explaining how he was now a Guardian. Basically, he's gonna finish off the Cycle, and he was confused. "Chipz is dying, and I don't have much time, I gotta go to the next cycle... What she told me is that... Everything is going to revert back in time... So... Basically, I asked if Lanfear's gonna forget, she said yes, I asked about you, and she said yes..." Zentreya was now in tears. She broke down, falling to her knees, as Joey openly sobbed, saying he has no choice. "Just...hear me out Zen...There's nothing I can do...I can't... I can't...You're not going to be alone, I won't let you forget that...I promise this. I wanna share something with you Zen..." Joey went on, going on to read a poem to Zen (he was saving for his next date with her.) ''Poem'' (Joey read the poem too fast for Lamango to keep up. Please refer to his video.) Zen listened, her eyes clouded by mist as she openly sobbed. Joey, his voice cracking, said this wasn't fair, how this was taken away, how he dragged Zentreya into this. "One things for certain, you're never going to be alone again. I won't let that happen." "I don't know what to say...I'm going to remember this, but I have to bury it... And You won't remember any of this... You will know you're not alone though...Promise." Joey sobbed. Joey apologized, as KimplE tried to summon him back, Zentreya collapsing. "Can I have another hug please? I just wanna hold you right now..." Zentreya suddenly ran away. Joey continued to ramble. (JESUS, CHIPZ IS DYING MAN!) Zentreya ran to a marker, writing out a simple question: "Please" Joey stated he can't do anything about it, demanding Zen to look at him, gripping her hands. "Just..." Zentreya broke down in tears again, flailing and running from him. Zentreya, now in almost hysterics, was comforted by Joey. "You're never going to forget. I loved you. You're never going to lose that feeling. I PROMISE YOU. I want you to remember this, you may forget everything, you're not going to forget being loved. I promise. REMEMBER THIS ZEN. JUST REMEMBER. YOU WEREN'T ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." Joey sobbed. He suddenly leaned in, kissing Zen deeply. "I love you...And I always will..." Zentreya sobbed, smiling gently, fixing his drape and tie once more, holding his hands. "Next I see you, you're just going to see Joey a friend..." Joey sobbed. (As this happened, Lanfear, Oathmeal and KimplE discussed Joey was TAKING FOR EVER, with Chipz saying 'Take your time Joey.') Joey tried to convince Zen she will forever feel the love, with Zen actually pulling a gun on him. She couldn't bring herself to do it, with Joey saying she should. He then left the sobbing Red Devil alone. The Cycle Opens Suddenly, KimplE decided Joey was taking too long, and started the process herself. Oathmeal and Lanfear walked into the next cycle, as Chipz sat, fading away. Mimika ran in to keep Lanfear and Oath safe, as Joey suddenly appeared, being rushed, trying to say sorry to Chipz. Chipz, angrily, told him to go. KimplE and Chipz sat, KimplE apologizing for Joey's behalf. Chipz asked the now glowing Kitty bot if she'll be going. "I'll be going soon." Chipz and her continued to talk, with Chipz saying thank you to her, crying how he tried so hard. KimplE sadly waved. "Good bye..." And walked through the Cycle's entrance. Hanabi After Joey left, the sobbing Zentreya wandered on the party boat overlooking the Hanabi river. She sadly watched the fireworks. Zentreya suddenly collapsed, sobbing, fully on the deck of the boat, before taking her own life. The Observer feed ran out, as Zentreya whispered "Thank you, Joey..." (And Lamango is the big ghey.) "Thanks for watching Season 2: The ALA arc kicks off strong tomorrow." (Lamango is actually going to be trying to take an active part in this.) KimplE's Words "And so... The Cycle opens. We must complete transfer." KimplE commenced the transfer, appearing in a bare Archived room, stating how she'll have to start again. "Time to go..." KimplE suddenly warped to Lanfear's position at Club Rogue. "Now lets see what point of time I ended up with..." KimplE simply put, finding Lanfear and Chipz at the point of their first encounter, before Ikrium, Zentreya and Kuri rushed the club. Chipz, coughing, seemed confused, as Lanfear apparently spaced out. Oathmeal, Mimika and Joey met with KimplE in silence, as she went to speak to Chipz and Lanfear. Joey walked down to meet with Lanfear, saying it was nice to meet Chipz, saying a lot of good things about him. Chipz seemed confused when Lanfear ran up to Joey and hugged his arm, with Joey stating he was taking Lanfear on a date. Chipz and Joey exchanged pleasantries. The two complimented each other, with Joey walking off to call a cab. (AKA, Lamango.), as Chipz spoke to Lanfear and hoped they can be friends with Chipz saying she's his spark (Unknown if this was a past memory, or just Chipz being Chipz.). KimplE then mentioned she wanted a drink. "Things seem to be going normal...And they even avoided what happened to make it unstable." KimplE spoke to Mimika. "As long as they make the right decisions?" The organic Kitty Bot asked. "Right or wrong. Things will go as they go." The former guardian mentioned. She went onto say Mimika maybe able to help with the archives. After KimplE went off to make sure VII made it to the next cycle, The Observers rejoiced, watching KimplE have adventures. Trivia *''Special thanks goes out to all 110 plus RPers who took part in this RP. Without you it wouldn't have happened, and I for one look forward to see what you all do in the future.~ Lamango (And hopefully, join in, if my PC can handle VRChat on desktop mode for more than an hour.)'' *That was rude, Zen. *It was the season finale of the following: Stealth's 4th season, going onto 5th, Nagzz's 5th season, going onto 6th, and Zentreya (being the biggest ghey babby of them all) wrapped up her first season and is going on her second. *Other RPers are encouraged to see the vod, to see how the story wrapped up. It'll make mine, Minerva's and KimplE's job more easy. Thank you. *Rumor has it that Nagzz actually either hurt himself or pinched himself to make himself cry while RPing with Zentreya this night. *Possible RPs with 'crossovers' are welcomed, and encouraged. VRChat is one HUGE family at this point. Everyone is buddies behind the scenes. (Just don't expect Lamango to document it.) *The Cycles were exclusive to this arc, and possibly won't be brought up again. It was agreed that every major event should be documented, not every time Joey farts for example. Category:Crossover Chronicles Category:Events